1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing triazine compounds useful in applications such as additives for improving resistance to a plasticizer, the printability of thermosensitive recording materials, and the lubricity of mechanical friction sliding portions of various machinery, particularly under a high temperature environment; fluorescent whitening agents; or synthetic intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syntheses of 2,4,6-triaminotriazine compounds have been studied for many years. In general, a variety of syntheses thereof have been reported (see, for example, E. SCHAUMANN, “Methods of Organic Chemistry” 4th edition, Volume E9C, 1988, (THIEME STUTTGART), Chapters 2–3, pp. 667–796).
These 2,4,6-triaminotriazine compounds are usually obtained by reacting 2,4,6-trichlorotriazine as a raw material with an amine. For example, a preparation using a methylethylketone, an ethyl acetate, or the like as an organic solvent has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-161727).
However, of three chloro groups on a triazine ring, while two chloro groups are respectively easily substituted with an amino group, the remaining substitution on the third chloro group may occur slowly depending on the kinds, reaction conditions, or the like of the amines used. As a result, a long time is required to complete the reaction. Further, when the reaction is slow, a disubstituted intermediate in which two amino groups are substituted remains. Accordingly, many problems in production exist such as the extra effort required to separate the remaining disubstituted intermediate.